Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 35 - Jon VII
Jon VII ist das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee nutzt einen der seltenen sonnigen Tage und führt sechs Rekruten mit einer Eskorte zum Götterhain im Verfluchten Wald, damit sie ihren Eid der Nachtwache ablegen können. Dabei treffen sie auf eine Gruppe flüchtiger Wildlinge und dem Riesen Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, die sie in die Schwarze Festung bringen. Dort erhält er auch Nachricht von Stannis Baratheon und dessen weiteren Plänen nach der siegreichen Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte. Synopsis Jon will mit sechs Rekruten in den Götterhain im Verfluchten Wald reiten Jon Schnee beobachtet den Verfluchten Wald aus 200 Metern Höhe von der Mauer aus. Nach einer Woche düsterem Himmel und Schneegestöber gibt es endlich wieder einen Tag, an dem die Sonne scheint. Die Schneewehen an der Schwarzen Festung sind teilweise übermannshoch, aber die Schwarzen Brüder der Nachtwache haben ihr Bestes gegeben, um die Wege freizuhalten. Sechs der neuen Rekruten wollen ihr Gelübde vor den Alten Göttern ablegen, und Jon entschließt sich, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und mit einer Eskorte in den Götterhain in den Verfluchten Wald zu reiten. Er befiehlt Eddison Tollett, dass der Eiserne Emmett eine Eskorte aus zehn Grenzern, ausgerüstet mit Drachenglas, zusammenstellen soll. Jon will selbst das Kommando übernehmen, auch wenn Eddison der Meinung ist, der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache solle sich nicht in solch eine Gefahr begeben. Während sie mit dem Windenkäfig wieder nach unten fahren, denkt Jon darüber nach, dass sie in der Schwarzen Festung Glasgärten bräuchten wie die in Winterfell, doch dafür benötigten sie kostbares Glas aus Myr oder Gold, um einen Glasbläserlehrling und Glaser zu bezahlen, damit sie in den Norden kämen und den Rekruten der Schwarzen Festung ihr Handwerk beibringen würden. Unten angekommen werden sie von Geist begrüßt, der sich gerade freudig im Neuschnee gewälzt hat. Wenig später erscheint auch Bowen Marsch bei Jon und versucht vergeblich, ihn umzustimmen. Er ist der Meinung, die Rekruten könnten ihren Eid auch in der Septe der Schwarzen Festung ablegen, aber Jon erklärt, dass die Rekruten die Alten Götter von sich aus erwählt haben, obwohl sie teilweise aus Altsass und den Westlanden stammen. Jon verspricht, gegen Mitternacht wieder zurück zu sein, und zur Beruhigung sagt er, dass er Geist mit sich nehme. Er übergibt Bowen Marsch das Kommando über die Festung und reitet in den Tunnel. Kurz bevor sie die ersten Bäume des Verfluchten Waldes erreichen, wittert Geist etwas und verschwindet im Wald. Jon weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, ihn zurückzurufen. In Kolonne reiten sie dann durch den Wald, Emmett an der Spitze. Jon schickt Tom Gerstenkorn als Kundschafter voraus und den Großen Kleyn und Luk aus Langstadt an die Flanken ins Unterholz. Sechs Rekruten sind bei ihnen, von denen vier noch halbe Jungen sind: Hareth aus Mulwarft, genannt Pferd, Arron und Emrick von der Schönen Insel und Satin, der aus einem Bordell in Altsass stammt. Die beiden übrige Rekruten sind die Wildlinge Leder und Jax, die schon über 40 Jahre alt sind und bereits Kinder und Enkel haben. Sie sind die bislang einzigen beiden der 63 Wildlinge, die Jon aus Mulwarft zur Mauer gefolgt sind, die sich der Nachtwache anschließen wollen. Jon, Emmett und Bowen Marsch haben die sechs Rekruten den Grenzern, Baumeistern und Kämmerern zugeteilt. Jons Pläne Unter den 63 Wildlingen aus Mulwarft sind auch 19 Frauen und Mädchen, die Jon im verlassenen Hardins Turm untergebracht hat. Unter den 19 sind immerhin zwölf Speerfrauen, die sich und die Mädchen gut beschützen können, und weil das einigen Schwarzen Brüdern nicht passt, haben sie den Turm in "Hurenturm" umbenannt. Von Zeit zu Zeit gibt es Ärger wegen den Frauen, so wie in der letzten Nacht, aber Jon meint nur, dass drei Brüder den Turm mit einem Bordell verwechselt hätten und nun in Eiszellen über ihre Fehler nachdenken würden. Jon weiß aber auch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis es zu größerem Ärger kommen wird. Er erklärt Emmett daher, dass er vorhabe, drei weitere Burgen, nämlich Grundsee, Zobelhall und Langhügel, mit den 63 Wildlingen zu besetzen, und er will die 19 Frauen in Langhügel einsetzen. Als Emmett fragt, welchen Narr Jon ausgesucht habe, um Langhügel zu kommandieren, erklärt Jon, dass es Emmett selbst sein soll, zusammen mit Eddison Tollett als Verwalter. Emmett scheint das zu amüsieren, aber als er scherzt, dass er Jon die Festung auch gleich dem Magnar überlassen könne, wird Jon ernst und sagt, dass er das tatsächlich gern tun würde, er Sigorn aber nicht genügend Vertrauen entgegen bringen kann. Sigorn gebe Jon immer noch die Schuld für den Tod seines Vaters Styr, und Sigorn sei es außerdem überhaupt nicht gewohnt, Befehle zu erhalten. Es sei aber ein Fehler, die Thenns mit den Wildlingen gleichzusetzen. Styr war eher ein Gott als ein Lord für die Thenn. Emmett rät Jon, bald eine Aufgabe für die Thenns zu finden, ansonsten würden sicherlich auch sie bald Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Jon denkt an Mulwarft zurück. Halleck, Harmas Bruder, ist tatsächlich so streitsüchtig wie Jon befürchtet hat, und viele Schwarze Brüder hegen einen sehr tiefen Hass auf die Wildlinge. Einer von Hallecks Gefolgsleuten hat zuletzt einem Baumeister ein Ohr abgeschnitten, und Jon fürchtet, dass das erst der Anfang war. Er will ihn daher bald schon nach Grundsee oder Zobelhall schicken. Im Moment allerdings sind die Festungen noch nicht wieder bewohnbar, und Othell Yarwycks Männer sind immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Nachtfeste wieder herzurichten. Manchmal fragt er sich sogar, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Stannis Baratheon die Wildlinge vorzuenthalten, denn er hätte sie in der Schlacht eingesetzt und danach wären sie vermutlich kein Problem mehr gewesen. Jon entdeckt Wildlinge im Götterhain Eine halbe Meile vor dem Götterhain brechen die letzten Lichtstrahlen des Tages durch die Wolken. Jon riecht Tom Gerstenkorn noch bevor er ihn sieht, und er fragt sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter, warum er die Dinge um sich herum mit Geists Sinnen wahrnimmt. Tom berichtet, dass sich neun Wildlinge auf der Lichtung mit den Herzbäumen befänden. Sie haben keine Wachen aufgestellt, ein kleines Feuer errichtet, und unter ihnen sind Kinder und ein Riese. Er ist sich aber nicht sicher, wie viele von den Neun leben. Jon beschließt, zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Rory und Pat sollen die Pferde bewachen. Jon will den Hain von drei Seiten her umzingeln und schickt seine Männer aus. Als sie sich postiert haben, gibt Jon Satin und Hareth ein Signal, das diese an ihre Nebenmänner weitergeben. Sie stürmen auf die von neun Herzbäumen umsäumte Lichtung, doch die Wildlinge bemerken sie erst überhaupt nicht. Das Lagerfeuer in ihrer Mitte ist kaum mehr als ein wenig Asche und Glut. Erst als das Kind anfängt zu schreien, wacht der Riese auf und springt sofort brüllend auf die Beine, wobei er seinen Hammer ergreift. Geist fletscht die Zähne, aber Jon hält ihn zurück, dann erklärt er den Wildlingen, dass sie sich ergeben sollen, denn er wolle kein Blut an diesem heiligen Ort vergießen. Als der Riese weiter bedrohliche Töne von sich gibt, will Jon gerade Langklaue zum Kampf heben, als Leder von der anderen Seite des Kreises die Wildlinge in der Alten Sprache anruft. Er hält eine kleine Rede, dann antwortet der Riese, Leder sagt erneut etwas und deutet auf die Bäume, woraufhin der Riese ebenfalls auf die Bäume zeigt und seinen Hammer sinken lässt. Leder hat dem Riesen erklärt, dass die Schwarzen Brüder lediglich zum Beten hergekommen seien. Als Jon die Gruppe näher in Augenschein nimmt, stellt er fest, dass von den neun Wildlingen zwei bereits tot sind. Ein weiterer ist dem Tod nahe, und der Rest besteht aus einer Frau und ihrem Kind, zwei alten Männern, einem verwundetem Thenn und einem Hornfußmenschen, dessen nackte Füße vom Frost stark angegriffen sind. Die Gruppe hat sich erst nach und nach im Götterhain eingefunden, nachdem Stannis Manke Rayders Heer an der Schwarzen Festung zurückgeworfen hat. Einer der Männer erklärt, der Götterhain sei ein guter Ort zum Sterben. Jon bietet den Wildlingen Zuflucht in der Schwarzen Festung an, aber die Wildlinge haben gehört, dass die Brüder der Nachtwache alle Wildlinge, die sich ergeben haben, verbrannt hätten, sogar Manke selbst. Jon widerspricht ud gibt ihnen sein Wort. Dann stellt er sich als Lord Kommandant und Sohn von Eddard Stark von Winterfell vor. Er schickt Tom los, der Rory und Pat mit den Pferden holen soll. Bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machen, ruft der Eiserne Emmett seine sechs Rekruten zu sich, damit sie ihren Eid ablegen können, während der Rest in gebührendem Abstand zuschaut. Inzwischen ist es stockdunkel, und auch Jon sinkt auf ein Knie und betet zu den Alten Göttern. Er bittet darum, dass Manke Arya Stark findet und sie sicher zu ihm bringen möge. Geist stupst Jon an, der seinen Arm um den Schattenwolf legt und dann dieselben Gerüche wahrnimmt wie das Tier. Der Rückweg zur Schwarzen Festung Der Rückweg dauert länger, denn der Riese kommt nur schleppend vorwärts, und auch der verletzte Thenn will lieber zu Fuß gehen, da er sich vor Pferden fürchtet. Der Rest reitet mit auf den Pferden, und die Verwundeten und Alten werden auf die Pferde gebunden, sogar die beiden Leichen, die Jon unbedingt mit zur Festung nehmen will. Sie können sich nur an wenigen Sternen orientieren, denn der Mond scheint in dieser Nacht nicht. Jon sieht den Roten Wanderer, den das Freie Volk den "Dieb" nennt, und er erinnert sich an Ygritte Worte, dass es der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, eine Frau zu stehlen, wenn der Dieb in der Mondmaid stünde. Erst als es schon dämmert, erreichen sie die Mauer wieder und werden mit einem langen Hornstoß begrüßt. Der Große Kleyn antwortet mit seinem Kriegshorn, und nach einer Weile erscheint Eddison Tollett am äußeren Tor des Tunnels. Der Riese muss auf allen Vieren durch den Tunnel krabbeln, denn er ist mit viereinhalb Metern noch ein Stück größer als Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg. Jon weist Leder an, auf den Riesen aufzupassen, und dann schickt er die verwundeten Wildlinge los, damit man ihnen hilft, während er die beiden toten Wildlinge in Eiszellen sperren lässt. Jon erhält Nachricht von Stannis Als Jon in seine Kammer zurückkehrt, bemerkt er, dass Klydas ihm in der Zwischenzeit einen Brief von Stannis Baratheon hinterlassen hat. Jon erfährt darin, dass Stannis Tiefwald Motte eingenommen hat, nachdem sich ihm alle Bergstämme aus dem Norden angeschlossen haben. Stannis berichtet von der Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte: überraschend sei er auch von Alysane Mormont von der Bäreninsel unterstützt worden, deren Männer die Eisenmänner angriffen, als sie vom Strand aus in See stechen wollten. Die Langschiffe von Haus Graufreud wurden verbrannt oder beschlagnahmt, die Mannschaften ergaben sich oder wurden getötet. Die Ritter, Kapitäne und Krieger will Stannis gegen Lösegeld eintauschen, und die restlichen Männer will er hängen lassen. Immer mehr Nordmänner schließen sich Stannis an, während sich die Nachricht seines Sieges im Norden verbreitet: Fischer, freie Reiter, Bauern aus dem Wolfswald, Flüchtlinge von der Steinigen Küste und der Schlacht von Winterfell, ehemalige Anhänger von Haus Hornwald, Haus Cerwyn oder Haus Tallhart. Mittlerweile stehen Stannis bereits 5000 Männer zur Verfügung, und es werden täglich mehr. Dann hat Stannis erfahren, dass Lord Roose Bolton Richtung Winterfell marschiert, um dort die Hochzeit seines Bastardsohnes Ramsay Schnee mit Arya abzuhalten. Stannis will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Lord Roose die Burg wieder aufbauen kann, daher marschiert auch er nun auf Winterfell zu, und er hofft, dass sich ihm Arnolf Karstark und Mors Umber rechtzeitig anschließen werden. Er verspricht, Arya zu retten, und er trägt Jon auf, die Mauer so lange zu halten, bis er wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Nach dem Lesen des Pergaments ist sich Jon nicht so sicher, was er von der Nachricht halten soll. Er findet es seltsam, dass bei Winterfell eine Schlacht ohne Starks stattfinden soll, und zugleich weiß er, dass die Burg nur noch eine Ruine ist, trotzdem schmerzt ihn der Gedanke daran sehr. Die Hälfte der Umbers werden für Lord Roose an der Seite von Hother Umber stehen. Der Großteil der Umbers und Karstarks ist allerdings mit Robb Stark in den Süden gezogen und wird nie wieder in den Norden zurückkehren. Jon ist auch klar, dass Winterfell selbst als Ruine einen großen strategischen Vorteil bietet, und er denkt, dass Robert Baratheon im Gegensatz zu Stannis sofort gehandelt hätte und mit aller Macht dorthin marschiert wäre. Stannis allerdings ist eher besonnen. Jon Meinung nach müsste er entweder sofort oder gar nicht nach Winterfell ziehen. Dann denkt Jon über Arya und Melisandres Prophezeiung nach. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie tatsächlich Lord Roose entkommen konnte, auch wenn sie ein gewitztes und schlaues Mädchen ist. Jon weiß, dass sich sein Vater nie über Lord Roose beschwert hat, aber andererseits hat er ihm auch nie vertraut. Mittlerweile ist Manke bereits auf der Suche nach Arya. Er hatte sechs Speerfrauen angefordert und Jon ihre Namen genannt, und Eddison Tollett hat sie daraufhin aus Mulwarft in die Schwarze Festung geschmuggelt. Mittlerweile kommt ihm das wie eine Torheit vor. Er hegt zwar eine gewisse Bewunderung für den ehemaligen König-jenseits-der-Mauer, sieht in ihm aber immer noch auch einen Abtrünnigen und Eidbrecher. Melisandre hingegen traut Jon noch weniger über den Weg, und trotzdem muss er nun ausgerechnet auf diese beiden hoffen, damit Arya gerettet wird. Jon denkt darüber nach, dass in seiner Jugend Daeron I. Targaryen sein Held gewesen ist, der mit 14 Jahren Dorne erobert hat. Jon wollte auch einmal Männer in die Schlacht führen, doch nun, da ihm tatsächlich Männer unterstehen, ist er nur noch voller Zweifel. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Verfluchten Wald spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 35